Goodbye
by Silmeria
Summary: Ed had always believed that Roy loved him…but what if he finds out that he was nothing more than the colonel’s toy? A slave to his satisfaction? EdEnvy and slight EdRoy


**Goodbye**

**-**

**Summary: **Ed had always believed that Roy loved him…but what if he finds out that he was nothing more than the colonel's toy? A slave to his satisfaction? **Ed(Pride)/Envy** and slight Ed/Roy

-

**Note: **The first 3 chapters are Roy/Ed but NOTE this is an Envy/Ed(Pride). Also, in a way, I'm kinda going to relate this to BBI but not entirely (Its just that Ed turning to a homunculus really caught my attention... so yah) Warning, this fic contains violence, swearing and YAOI!! No like -- no read!!

**-**

**CHAPTER 1: **Illusion

-

**ED'S POV **

It was raining again that night. A mist had covered up the entire city, signaling an upcoming storm. I sighed dejectedly, noticing that almost everyone in headquarters had already gone home to their families. I felt tired, but I had to finish the paperwork that bastard-of-a-colonel had FORCED me to do.

"It's really pouring in tonight" a voice said as I turned around to see the colonel, staring out the window. He hasn't really changed much now that I think of it; Sure, he had grown a few inches taller (lucky him) and his physique, a little more muscular (of course not so much). Other than that he was still the same gruff, self-centered mule I had known from before.

"Talk about state the obvious!" I growled. I still hated him for keeping me here. It wasn't as if he ever read the reports I made. He just plainly loved torturing me.

_Damn Sadist…_

"If you keep complaining then I doubt you'll ever finish!"

"Just shut up!"

Roy shook his head, in dismay. "You should have had overcame that SHORT-temper of yours by now" he smirked

"Did you just insult me!!!?" I glared, clenching my fist in mock anger.

_God I really hated him but.._

"I did no such thing" the colonel leered as he pulled a chair beside me, and instantly flopped down on to it.

"Don't YOU have work to do??" I glared

"Tomorrow…" he grunted, laying his head on the table. "…you could finish that tomorrow if you want." He continued and I had almost felt my jaw drop in surprise. THE sadistic-cocky bastard, Roy Mustang was actually being nice? Whoa! was I missing something?

"All right…who the fuck are you!!? What did you do to the bastard-colonel!!" I growled, instantly moving away from him

"And what makes you think…that I'm a different person…" he raised a brow, slightly bemused.

"You're being NICE that's what!!" I pouted as the colonel only smirked in reply. I shook my head, irritably. "So you're saying that I can leave…right?" I asked in an audible whisper.

"Yes…" he replied while staring at me. I felt unnerved. I felt naked in his gaze.

"You're not… going take it back right?" I inquired. He was still staring at me, and I was beckoning myself to look elsewhere.

"No…" he replied impassively. I nodded and started to pile the papers in a neat stash on the desk. I felt my palms start to sweat; the bastard-colonel was still staring and I was beginning to wonder if this was another of his sick demented jokes.

I heaved a sigh and turned to the older man, "Err…so I'll be…g-going now…" I stuttered, seeing as how Mustang had also stood up from his chair. Why was I suddenly so anxious? I decided to let it go but as I started to walk out the door I suddenly felt my wrist being held and in an instant I was pulled backward. Losing my balance, I fell straight to the colonel's chest… I could feel myself tense, my heartbeat rise…and all I wanted to do at that moment was to run…

"W-w-what the fuck…!?" I barked, all the while trying to push the man away from me. I tried to be brave, but feeling the man wrap his arms around my waist…I suddenly felt…scared…

"What does it look like?"

"That you're shitting me!! Now, Goddamit let go!!" I shouted.

"You think so lowly of me…" Roy whispered, loosening his grip then cupping my chin and forcing me to look up to him. I growled in reply. What was he saying?!

"Basta—"I cursed only to be cut off, with Roy's lips pressing into mine. W-why was he…I don't understand…

"Ed…ward" Roy whispered huskily, his arms tightening around my waist. I turned to look away from him. I still wasn't sure of what I was doing…rather on what I was suddenly feeling…

"…Are you scared…?"

"…why?"

"What do you mean … why?"

"STOP toying with me!!" I cursed, resuming my struggles. It was then that Roy grew tired and pushed me to the wall, one of his hands right beside my head, the other, tugging my black shirt.

"…do you really want to know why fullmetal?" Roy purred as I felt his tongue flick out and touch my ear, the odd feeling making me jump and grab onto his uniform. "Because I _care _for you…more that you'd ever imagine" he continued, again claiming my lips into a passionate kiss. I ceased my struggles and it wasn't long after that Roy had started to nip along my collar, his hand, rubbing against my belly.

_I care for you_

_More than you'd ever imagine_

I felt giddy…and before I knew it I had wrapped my arms around his neck. "Please…" I moaned, all the while feeling my blood rise to my head.

"Please what?"

"I-I don't know" I murmured irritably, feeling tears in my eyes. The colonel smiled – and It was then that gave into pleasure…all the while believing that the Colonel DID love me…

_A sort-of childish fantasy…_

_An illusion I deemed to be true_

-

-

-

TBC

-

Err please read and Please leave me some reviews...(reviews inspire me so, I'll post faster if ever)

NOTE: Cat's Cradle will be updated sometime this week, thanks so much for your reviews


End file.
